<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Take Backs by inanoldhouseinparis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069680">No Take Backs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanoldhouseinparis/pseuds/inanoldhouseinparis'>inanoldhouseinparis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, first time saying I love you, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanoldhouseinparis/pseuds/inanoldhouseinparis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt chooses the wrong moment to tell Jaskier he loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Take Backs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonyPepper/gifts">PersonyPepper</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Splat! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier fell face-first into a mud puddle. Distracted by the sound he was composing, he had missed both Geralt's warning and the hazards on the road, causing him to fall - lute, notebook, and all - into the mud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt laughed as Jaskier sputtered and bemoaned his personal tragedy. "My clothes are ruined, my notebook destroyed, and my lute! My poor darling is wet and muddy. Geralt, I'm not going another step until I've cleaned and dried her. This is the greatest tragedy that could have befallen me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt chuckled as he led Roach to the side of the road, and pulled a spare shirt out of his bag, along with the lute oil, and handed them to Jaskier, who was still lamenting. Taking the notebook, he said "You're so dramatic. I can't believe I'm in love with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprised by the anger in his voice, Geralt looked up from where he was wiping Jaskier's notebook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How dare you! During the past three days, we have" Jaskier started listing angrily on his fingers "one, been at a music festival - which, by the way, I won - two, stopped for lunch in a beautiful field of wildflowers, and three, camped under the stars. Any of those would have been a great, no, a perfect time to profess your love. But instead of taking any of those golden opportunities, you do it here, cementing </span>
  <em>
    <span>this moment,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he gestured at himself and the mud, "as a watershed moment in our love story. I’ve waited years for you to love me back and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how you repay me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. I could take it back and wait until the next music festival. Isn't there one in six months?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not,” Jaskier grabbed Geralt by the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.” I'm not going to wait another minute. You're in love with me, no take-backs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even if I could take it back,” Geralt said in between kisses, “I would never want to. I’m in love with you. Irrevocably. Forever. No take-backs.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>